Currently, much rigor is being spent on creation of analytical tools, each for elements within a broad spectrum of data types and use cases including but not limited to Full Motion Video (FMV), hyper-spectral, motion, audio, signals of all kinds, documents, speech, multilingual, structured and unstructured, social media, human networks, etc. Conventionally, a process is being done to conduct cross pedigree analysis, mostly by integrating the products of these tools, or of integrating the tools themselves. However, as the data types, formats, and use cases differ to such a large degree, it becomes extremely difficult to manipulate many different tools as well as conduct the analysis to identify the critical connections, trends, and indicators within and between data types that reveal important findings. Thus, it would be desirable to have a method and system for processing the large amounts of data in such an environment in a rapid and efficient manner.